Una Tarde En La Biblioteca
by Amy Cullen
Summary: Draco y Hermione estan un dia en la biblioteca, pero entra en juego un trozo de chocolate y les descoloca.... Lemon D/H


Estaba en la biblioteca, sentado, mientras la ratona de biblioteca iba a buscar unos libros para el trabajo que nos habían mandado para la clase de pociones. Al llegar se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Bueno esto, fue lo que encontré- me dijo mirando los libros- pero creo que nos servirá, como me gustaría tener internet, la verdad sería de mucha ayuda- dijo para sí-

-¿Internet?- Le pregunté, ya que esa palabra me era muy familiar, pero no estaba seguro-

-Bueno, es… difícil de explicar- me dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar de su mochila unos pergaminos, la tinta y unas plumas- Bueno se utiliza para buscar información de todo el mundo, de modo rápido, y es accesible para todos, los que tengan un ordenador y teléfono, y bueno no sé qué más-me intentaba explicar-

-¿Es lo que nos explicaron en la clase de Estudios Muggles?- le pregunté, cada vez que me acuerdo que mi padre me había mandado a apuntarme a esa clase, para saber más sobres los muggles-

-Sí, exacto- me dijo sonriendo- Bueno, pero olvidemos eso ahora- dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano- vamos a empezar, ¿Quién escribe?- me pregunto-

-que te parece si escribo yo- le dije mientras cogía las cosas, ella solo encogió los hombros- Bien- dije- Como lo empezamos-

-Bueno que te parece una pequeña introducción sobre lo que es la poción confundus, y ya seguiremos con sus consecuencias,…- yo solo asentí, y ella comenzó a dictarme. Mientras me dictaba, intentaba sacar algo del bolso-

- ummm, que rico- se dijo, yo la mire sin saber a qué se refería. La vi comiendo un trozo de chocolate de Honeydonkey-

-Por Merlín, parece que estuvieras teniendo un orgasmo- y era verdad, su cara era de satisfacción, y la verdad es que soltaba pequeños gemidos. Era sabido por toda la escuela que ella tenía una adicción por el chocolate-

-Lo siento, es que me encanta- me dijo disculpándose, con la cara teñida de un color escarlata delicioso-

-Oh, vamos no pasa nada- le dije sonriendo. Pero si pasaba, aunque ella solo estaba comiéndose su trozo de chocolate, mi cuerpo respondía de otra forma- Bueno sigue dictando- le dije a ver si así se quitaba de mi mente lo que en realidad quería hacer, y mi mente es muy pervertida-

-Hay si lo siento- se disculpo, mientras volvía a dictarme, pero yo hacía rato que no copiaba, solo la miraba a ella, comer el chocolate, era magnifico, su cara se contraía en un gesto de placer, que yo no pensé que se pudiera alcanzar comiendo, además sus labios jugaban con el trozo de chocolate, y su lengua mojaba sus labios de forma única, y solo paraba para seguir dictando, pero evitaba soltar suspiros, para no despistarme- Pero, ¿Por qué no copias?- me pregunto-

-No, puedo cuando mi chica, está comiendo un dulce de esa forma- le digo, ella se sonroja, pocas veces le llamo en público como mía, aunque eso lo sabe todo el colegio-

-lo siento, Draco, pero el chocolate es superior a mi- me dice con una sonrisa, pero su rosto sigue escarlata-

-Hermione- le miro, mientras me levanto y me coloco detrás de ella- ¿qué pasaría si dejamos el trabajo para más tarde?- le pregunto posando mis labios en su cuello, ella suelta un pequeño gemido, como cada vez que la toco ahí, es automático-

-que no terminaríamos el trabajo, pero terminaríamos lo que estábamos haciendo esta mañana- me dice, si no me equivoco en su cara hay una sonrisa traviesa, la cual también surca mi cara al recordar, lo que estábamos haciendo esta mañana en la torre, antes de que la pequeña pecas, Ginny, llegara-

-entonces que te parece, si dejamos esto para más tarde- digo señalando a los apuntes- y vamos a la torre de premios anuales, a terminar el otro trabajo-

- Draco- me dice en un pequeño gemido, porque le acabo de morder el cuello, si no me equivoco ella se estará mordiendo el labio, siempre se lo muerde- terminemos esto, y después seguimos con lo de esta mañana- me dice-

-bueno, pequeña, no sé si podre aguantar contigo comiendo chocolate de esa forma- le digo mientras la agarro de la cintura, y poso mi barbilla en su hombro- pero si quieres lo podemos intentar- le digo mientras una sonrisa traviesa me surca la cara-

-venga Draco- me dice con voz débil- sigamos con el trabajo, y después vamos a la torre-

-de acuerdo, pero me las voy a cobrar con creces- le digo mientras me siento en mi puesto de nuevo, como decía ella estaba roja, y mordiéndose el labio- no hagas eso, que no me contengo- le digo-

-ay, lo siento- me dice mientras deja de morderse el labio- ya, ahora sigamos con el trabajo- y entonces vuelve a coger para dictarme, pero yo no tengo ganas de escribir, así que decido jugar un rato, a ver si ella se aguanta, como yo-

Cojo un trozo de chocolate, y la pluma para seguir escribiendo, y mientras ella me dicta, yo me como el trozo como si fuera mi último trozo de mi vida. Lo saboreo, mientras unos leves susurros me salen de la boca, y mis labios juegan con el trozo de chocolate. Pero yo sigo escribiendo, o eso intento porque hace rato Hermione ha dejado de dictar- ¿Hermione, que pasa?- digo con voz inocente, y levanto la vista, pero lo que encuentro no es a mi novia la casta, sino a la fiera que pocas veces llego a ver. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, y en ellos hay reflejados lujuria, y además, se está mordiendo el labio, lo que le da un aire muy salvaje- ¿Por qué no sigues dicta…- mientras he estado hablando ella se ha acercado a mi asiento y me tira de la corbata y me da un beso que pocas veces me ha dado, cortándome las palabras, pues siempre empiezo yo a besarla. Era fogoso, y apasionado, ambos luchábamos, yo la cogí de la cintura y la senté encima de mí, ella gimió levemente haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, que se tensó, ante su gemido. Rompí el beso, ella se quejó- Menos mal que hoy hay salida a hogmeage, y no hay nadie, pero Pince esta toda… - paré de hablar, justo cuando ella me beso en el cuello, cerca de la nuez, y subió por mi barbilla hasta los labios-

-Draco, ¿nos vamos?- me preguntó juguetonamente, pocas veces me había resistido a ella, para ser sinceros, nunca, y esta no sería la excepción-

-vámonos- le contesté, con la voz ronca por el deseo, ella me sonrió traviesa. Recogimos todo, muy rápido, más bien ella lo hizo desaparecer, para que apareciera en nuestra torre- como me alegra de que seas la mejor en esto- dije señalando a la mesa vacía- y en esto- le añadí, y le agarré la cara con mis manos y volví a besarla-

-gracias- dijo al romper el beso- vámonos- me agarró del brazo- y salimos de la biblioteca. Yo la deseaba ya, así que me metí en una clase, que había cercana a la biblioteca, y la llevé conmigo- Pero Draco- me dijo-

-Hermione- le dije sonriendo y acorralándola entre la mesa y yo-¿No te parece emocionante en una clase?- le dije, ella se sonrojo pero no me contradijo-

-ven aquí mi rubio oxigenado- me dijo, sonriendo, mientras enredaba sus piernas a mi cintura y me besaba con pasión, pero enseguida rompió el beso- lo siento-Me dice, la miro extrañado, la vi coger la varita, y hacer unos movimientos- para asegurarme de que nadie entra o nos oye- me dijo riendo, yo sonreí, por su inteligencia a pesar de la situación y la atraje a mi otra vez-

Nuestras lenguas bailaban, mientras nuestros brazos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, recordando el camino que ya han hecho en otras ocasiones- eres tan hermosa- le digo al oído- ella me sonríe-

-y tu eres tan condenadamente sexy- me dice mientras comienza a desabrochar mi camisa, botón a botón, me encanta ver su cara, a pesar de que nos hemos visto desnudos tantas veces, ella sigue poniéndose roja, pero sus ojos no son inocentes como antes, la primera vez que nos vimos desnudos, ahora solo destilan lujuria, lo que hace que yo la desee más. Cuando mi camisa ha dejado de estar sobre mi cuerpo, ella pasó sus manos, por mi pecho, delineando mis músculos, yo no pierdo el tiempo y comienzo con su camisa, menos mal que desde que empezó a salir conmigo, dejó de usar capas, la verdad es que yo no tengo tanta paciencia para quitarla la de ella. Mientras ella me está besando en cuello, le rompo la camisa y dejo al descubierto el sujetador negro de encaje que le regale para navidad- Draco- me dice con voz acusadora- ya van 12 camisas que me rompes con esta- me dice señalando a lo que queda de su camisa-

-bueno amor- le digo mientras poso mi mano en su pecho y la otra en la espalda, para desabrochar el sujetador- yo te prefiero sin camisa, pero mañana te compro otra- le digo mientras le termino de desabrochar el sujetador, y libero su pecho. Como me gusta su pecho, es justo del tamaño que perfecto, bajo mi cabeza y le lamo un pezón, mientras mi mano juega con su otro pecho y empiezo a jugar con mis labios sobre su pecho. Esto provoca que ella suelte pequeños gemidos, de placer. Mi otra mano va vagando por su muslo, y llega hasta el comienzo de su falda, que desde hace unos meses es más alta, ahora está a cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla. Mi mano se mete debajo de su falda llegando a su zona intima, mientras mi boca sigue en su pecho. Pero las manos de ellas no se están quietas, me revuelve el pelo, al la vez que yo juego con mis manos y su cuerpo. Ella coge mi cara entre sus manos y me besa en tanto mis manos siguen jugando con su cuerpo. Despega sus manos y las baja recorriendo mi pecho, hasta llegar a mis pantalones, sobre los cuales se puede palpar lo mucho que la deseo. Los desabrocha y mete su mano dentro mi bóxer, tocando mi miembro en toda su longitud, un gemido escapa de mi boca, sin que lo pueda controlar. Ella sonríe en el beso, como siempre que logra que yo haga eso. Termina de bajarme los pantalones y bóxer, y yo le quito su falda y ropa interior. Cuando ambos estamos totalmente desnudos, la pasión nos desborda, nos volvemos a besar, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unen en un único cuerpo, un gemido escapa de nuestras bocas. Ella, que había quitado sus piernas de mi cintura cuando yo comencé a meter mi mano en su cuerpo, volvió a situarse, al comenzar a dar embestidas profundas pero lentas. Ella suelta pequeños sonidos, agarrándose a mi cuello, mientras me da besos por este- Te amo- le digo, como siempre que estamos unidos-

-yo también te amo, Draco- me dice, entre gemidos, y besos. Mis embestidas comienzan a ser más profundas, y rápidas, ella me besa en la boca, recorriéndola al igual que yo la de ella, nuestros gemidos son acallados por el otro. Cuando ambos llegamos al clímax, rompimos el beso para que un gemido fuerte saliera de nuestras bocas. Mientras mi cabeza descansa sobre su pecho, y ella juega con mi pelo, yo todavía estoy dentro de ella- ha sido uno de los mejores- me dice, con una sonrisa traviesa- pero siempre el primero será el mejor- me dijo, y era verdad todavía me acuerdo de esa primera vez, la que estuvimos juntos- Draco te amo- me dice mirándome a los ojos, como la quiero, la amo, es tan perfecta, sus hermosos ojos color miel me miran con pasión y amor, y sus manos me acarician-

-Hermione, yo también te amo, y mucho- le digo mirando a sus ojos, dejando que mis ojos grises le demuestren cuanto la amo, ella me vuelve a sonreír, mientras se me acerca para besarme. Y como si eso fuera lo que mi cuerpo estaba deseando, me tenso, ella lo nota pues todavía estoy dentro de ella-

- a ver, si lo superas Malfoy- me dice retándome-

- a ver qué te parece esto futura señora Malfoy- le digo sonriendo, ella me mira traviesa, mientras ambos miramos el añillo que ella llevaba en la mano. Y nuestro juego comienza de nuevo.


End file.
